Sólo un instante
by summerraink
Summary: Buffy y Spike se encuentran en las calles de Sunnydale cuando todo es difícil. Post Lies my parents told me.


**SÓLO UN INSTANTE**

Cuando escucha a algunas personas decir que las cosas cambian Spike suele partirse de risa. Le hace tanta gracia que a veces incluso se olvida de reír de forma sarcástica y se ríe abiertamente. Le suena tan tierno, tan estúpido y tan humano...

Las cosas cambian, por supuesto, sólo que él está acostumbrado a verdaderos cambios, no a esas pequeñeces que los humanos consideran cambios. Las cosas se crean y se destruyen en un solo instante, se transforman en otras, cambian de forma, de sentido, cambian hasta lo inimaginable.

Hasta los vampiros cambian.

A él, desde que es vampiro, desde aquel cambio súbito que fue su transformación, nada le ha cambiado tanto como querer a Buffy.

Que las cazadoras son poderosas es algo que hasta el vampiro más estúpido (y mira que los hay estúpidos) sabe. Él ha sido capaz de enfrentarse a cazadoras y salir ileso, ha sido capaz incluso de matarlas, pero no pudo salir ileso de amar a una.

Igual es cierta toda esa mierda de que el amor puede con todo.

Desde luego, él tiene pruebas de que puede hacer que un vampiro desee un alma.

El resto no tienen esas pruebas. Por eso entiende que no crean en él, por eso ha dejado vivir a ese niñato que no ha entendido nada a pesar de tener de madre a una cazadora e intentar ligarse a otra. Por eso y porque su maldita alma se lo impide. Claro que lo de tener alma se debe a querer a Buffy, de modo que todo se reduce a que quiere a Buffy. Por culpa de eso, de confiar en el insoportable acompañamiento que ella arrastra a todas partes (no todos son insoportables...pero alguno es insoportable por dos) ha estado a punto de morir. Otra vez.

Durante mucho tiempo consideró un capullo integral a Ángel y, si bien mantiene esa idea, está empezando a plantearse si él no será aún peor.

Lleva horas caminando por las calles y se muere de sed. Hubiese sido tan fácil clavarle los colmillos a Robin: tenía razones, tenía excusas y tenía muchas ganas.

Pero su maldito alma y su maldito recuerdo de Buffy diciendo todas esas cosas sobre confiar en él le retuvieron.

Es más tonto que Ángel.

Ni siquiera ha conseguido lo que él consiguió. Otras cosas sí, claro: Hubo sexo, mucho sexo, fantástico, increíble, constante, pero ella nunca le quiso y, se da tanto asco a si mismo porque eso le importe más que todo lo que hicieron, que a veces no puede soportarlo.

Lo que sí le importa es que Buffy le respeta y confía en él aunque no le quiera ni quiera manchar su cuerpecito de buena chica volviendo a acostarse con él. Pero, oye, le respeta.

Patético.

Sí, las cosas cambian, y él ha cambiado: Ha pasado de ser un ser poderoso y seguro a ser un vampiro incapaz de cazar que se pasa las noches preocupándose de qué demonios pasará por la mente de una jodida cazadora y si algún día se decidirá a hacerle un hueco en su inmensa e importante misión.

Patético. Era mejor tener el chip, al menos podía echarle la culpa a algo.

Sunnydale está muerto, literal y metafóricamente. La suya es la única alma que hay en las calles.

Se apoya contra una pared, en un callejón oscuro y se deja caer hasta el suelo. Quiere matar, quiere sangre, más que nunca, sentirla fluir y decir "Puedo". No es sólo sed, es orgullo.

Sin embargo sabe que no podría, ya no, ya es tarde.

Fuma despacio y piensa en el extraño futuro que se acerca lentamente, en lo que crece en el subsuelo, lo que les rodea. Se acabaron los términos medios: Ahora sólo existe el bien y el mal, y él ya ha elegido el bando.

Las cosas cambian.

Unos años atrás,...habría acabado con todos Robin, Giles, Xander...incluso Buffy.

Aquel maldito chip...ese maldito sentimiento. Su maldita alma. La maldita cazadora.

Que, al parecer, acaba de encontrarle.

-¿En qué piensas?

La ha olido llegar. No quiere verla, no quiere hablar con ella, pero aún le apetece menos moverse.

-Creo que pensaba en que no me gustan los cambios. Me estaré haciendo viejo.

Ella sonríe, con esa mezcla de condescendencia y tristeza que a él le hace tanto daño. Se sienta a su lado y permanece en silencio un par de minutos, hasta que siente que debe decírselo, aunque sea obvio.

-No tenía ni idea, Spike. Supongo que lo sabes.

-Lo sé, preciosa, no pasa nada. Estoy acostumbrado a que las cazadoras y todos los capullos que las rodean intenten matarme.

-Pero no a no matarles.- dice Buffy. Directa y certera.

"Contigo todo son estacas, amor", piensa él por un momento.

Quiere responderle algo, algo incisivo, que demuestre que no le importa su opinión, pero no se le ocurre nada. Hasta eso ha cambiado.

-Lo más probable es que todos estemos muertos muy pronto,-acaba diciendo,-tampoco es cuestión de esforzarse en cargarse a alguien, no merece la pena.

Buffy duda. Tiene muchas cosas que decirle sobre hasta qué punto le respeta por aquello en que se ha convertido pero quizá no sea el mejor momento. Claro que, tal y como él ha dicho, quizá no queden muchos momentos.

Todo está cambiando demasiado deprisa, aún más que de costumbre.

-Me siento orgullosa de ti.- Lo dice rápido, sin querer y sin mirarle.

-¿Dando ánimos a tus tropas, cazadora?

Ahora si le mira, dolida, lo que hace que Spike se sienta orgulloso. Al menos puede hacerle sentir algo.

-¿Crees que es por eso por lo que estoy aquí?

-Tu misión, siempre es tú misión. Yo, siempre soy la muleta en la que te apoyas cuando no hay nada más. Me necesitas. El capricho de Robin ha podido hacerte perder una baza... y eso es malo para la misión.

No está seguro de creerlo mientras lo dice, pero quiere hacerle daño y parece una forma fácil de conseguirlo. A no ser que sea cierto.

-De modo que crees que fui a casa de Robin sólo porque eres útil.

-O pensando que podía matarle...las cosas hubiesen sido difíciles después. Giles ya estaba en mi contra, ese imbécil de Xander lo ha estado siempre...ni Willow me defendería si hubiese matado a Robin.

-No cuentas la pérdida de Robin, quiero decir, hubiese perdido a dos.-Está dolida, esta a punto de llorar, de modo que sólo puede frivolizar.

-No, no la cuento. ¿Tú sí la contaste? Así que fue eso.

-Volví porque no quería que os mataseis.

-Así que nos consideras a ambos útiles. Espero que no al mismo nivel, amor, eso diría muy poco a favor de tu visión como líder. No olvides que fui yo quien le perdonó la vida.

Buffy se levanta con intención de irse. A fin de cuentas sí es cierto que tiene una misión, muchas cosas que hacer, todas más importantes que escuchar a un vampiro decirle que no tiene sentimientos. Pero él le agarra del brazo y ella reacciona., sin pensar, sólo siente el deseo de aplastarle, de librarse de él, le sujeta las manos contra la pared y siente que ya ha estado allí.

En los callejones de Sunnydale, sujetando a Spike contra la pared, los ojos de él húmedos y penetrantes diciendo que saben demasiado sobre todo lo que ella intenta esconder.

Más que nunca en su vida desea esconderse, más que nunca no tiene dónde. Desea hacerlo en Spike, como antes, sólo un poco, sólo sexo y huída olvidándolo todo, que era un vampiro sin alma y que la amaba. Las dos cosas. Ahora tendría que olvidar sólo una pero eso lo hace más difícil.

-¿Vas a estar así toda la noche?-, pregunta Spike y ella se da cuenta de que ni siquiera está haciendo fuerza para soltarse.

-¿Tienes planes?

Él se acerca a sonreír, quiere contarle algo, cualquier mentira que incluya sangre y sexo en grandes cantidades, pero entonces siente el corazón de ella. Y sabe cuáles son las palabras que debe decirle:

-Olvida, sólo por un instante: Nada va a cambiar porque lo hagas.

Para él sí cambia, algo, un poco, cuando siente la lengua de ella sobre sus labios, con suavidad, mientras le suelta las manos y comienza a acariciarle. Porque la rabia y la fuerza son las de siempre pero algo es distinto en ella. Lo siente en cada beso, cada caricia, cada vaivén de su cuerpo, cada vez que las uñas se clavan sobre su ropa. Piensa que quizá todo se deba a que hace siglos desde la última vez que besó teniendo alma. Luego deja de pensar: Hay poco tiempo, sólo un instante, para tener a Buffy entre sus brazos, ya que nada va a cambiar para ella porque él se esté derritiendo, porque entienda por primera vez en su vida y en su muerte qué es esa tontería que dicen los humanos de "poner todo el alma en hacer algo".

Buffy se detiene. Cuando Spike abre los ojos la ve sentada a horcajadas sobre él, la respiración entrecortada y los ojos brillantes, excitada aunque duda que tanto como él, le mira fijamente, retira la mirada. El paseo ha acabado.

-Que seas útil no significa que te esté utilizando, -le dice.

Spike está aún en ese otro mundo de manos y labios, del pequeño cuerpo de Buffy sosteniéndole y atrapándole, de modo que no entiende demasiado y sólo pregunta eso que no se puede quitar de la cabeza.

Ella está ya de pie, arreglándose la ropa.

-¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?

-No sé a qué te refieres, Spike. Nada ha cambiado.

-No besas igual.

Buffy vuelve a sonreír, con condescendencia y tristeza.

-Un vampiro debería saber que, por más poderoso que seas, no puedes ser inmune a todo.

La ve alejarse calle adelante, en la oscuridad. Fuerte y segura, una líder nata, la mujer más fuerte que ha conocido jamás. Y siente que sigue siendo la misma a pesar de los cambios, la cazadora, la elegida, la que ha salvado y volverá a salvar al mundo.

La que le ha destrozado y volverá a destrozarle.

Poderosa, pero no inmune a todo.

Spike comprende, con el calor de ella aún impregnado en su piel, y sonríe, se olvida de hacerlo con sarcasmo.


End file.
